


Prishtina.

by Damien



Series: Magnetic Course. [16]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Angst, Gen, Trauma, references to trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien/pseuds/Damien
Summary: Martin Crieff has no idea how to feel, and certainly no idea how to express it.





	Prishtina.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another warning that there's references to trauma for a bit. Be safe, readers, and if it triggers you, please skip it.

When he’s finally convinced Douglas to go shave off the stubble he’s grown overnight, and the door clicks shut, Martin slips out of the room to his own, leaving everything but his wallet behind. After the door opens, he slams it shut behind him, locking it again. Hyperventilating a little, he slumps to the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his head on them. Douglas called himself a rapist, he remembers. But I kissed him, he thinks. Rubbing his face, he smudges a tear he didn’t even know was falling. Stripping as though the clothes on him had burned his skin, Martin jumps into his shower, turning it on nearly as hot as it can go. If only soap could wash away self-hatred, confusion, and anxiety, he thinks to himself, as he scrubs his already somewhat pink skin redder.


End file.
